


Stay With Me

by esidesu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: Mikan wakes up from a nightmare, but Ibuki is there for her.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 64





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for bandaid <3

Mikan was shaken from the terrifying nightmare, waking up with a gasp and tightly closed eyes. Her heart pounded in her throat. She tried to control her breathing while she slowly realized where she was. Her eyes began to burn and she rolled over, searching in the dark for the woman she knew was there. It was far too dark to see anything so she stuck out her hand and lightly padded the blankets. Finally, her hand landed on what she could assume was Ibuki's shoulder. Still shaking, she lightly squeezed her shoulder a few times. She groaned and rolled over, softly taking her hand. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" she mumbled. Mikan tightened her grip on her hand and choked out a sob. Ibuki pulled her close into her embrace, wrapping an arm around her waist and twining their legs. She planted a soft kiss on Mikan's forehead. "Hey," she cooed. 

"Sorry," Mikan whimpered. Ibuki softly rubbed her side in small circles. 

"Don't be. What's wrong, Sweetheart?" 

"I had a really bad dream," Mikan mumbled out, slightly embarrassed. Ibuki kissed her forehead again and tenderly squeezed her.

"It's alright now. I've got you." Mikan finally relaxed with a deep sigh. She eventually drifted back into sleep, safe in Ibuki’s embrace. 


End file.
